Shrapnel
by ThSamurai
Summary: I'm new to this so go easy on me alright. The care of the entire world has been handed over to the Teen Titans. As if that was not enough, the world's formost assasin comes to the Titan's city.[COMPLETE]
1. Who is this guy?

Alright, I'm kind of new at this so this being my first fic if it's really bad just bear with me and maybe I'll get better with practice. Well here goes, and tell me what you think at the end.  
  
Robin, the Boy Wonder, landed with a sharp thud on the rooftop of a Lexcorp building. Retracting his bird-a-rang he made his way towards the edge of the building. Robin surveyed the city and began to think about the past events of no more than a few weeks.  
Their day had been the usual (or as usual as the day could be for the Titans). Two prisons on two different sides of the city had experienced jailbreaks and required the team to split up somewhat. Needless to say they were extremely tired. So tired that they would never expect the Justice League to come knocking at their door. Beast Boy laid out the welcome mat by groveling at Superman's feet. "We're not worthy, we're not worthy". Apparently Beast Boy forgot they were superheroes too. Superman then explained how the League would be disbanding and most of the members would be going their separate ways.  
"What does that have to do with us", asked Robin. There was a murmur of agreement among the League as if to make one final note of approval.  
"With the end of the Justice League, we have decided to hand down our responsibilities to you", replied Superman. Well you can imagine the shock that followed this answer. After hours of talking and discussing of the problems they were sure to face when looking after the entire world, The Justice League departed Titan's Tower and began their own individual journeys. How could it be done, how just the six of them look after the whole planet? How could-  
  
"Robin. Robin?" Robin suddenly snapped out of his thoughts to hear a voice over his com-link. He picked it up and recognized Starfire's voice.  
"Sorry Star", he said still looking out to the city. "What is it?"  
"We require your assistance down Abington St. as soon as possible".  
"Gotcha, I'm on my way.  
  
In the Police supply building down Abington St., many officers now lay dead or unconscious while a tall figure moved towards what used to be a high security vault. He had black hair with a streak of white in it, his eyes were the greyest of grey and he had a small scar on the right side of his face. He wore a black leather jacket which came down to his knees. The most noticeable feature about him though was his left arm, it was artificial. His entire left side for that matter (save his neck and head), was made up of mechanical limbs and insides. He approached the vault a raised his robotic arm and opened his index finger to reveal a small cutting torch. Using this he cut out the locking knob and release lever and pulled the door open. Inside were several compartments but one in particular. It was behind a Plexiglas shield which also seemed to be a new tempered make. He walked up to it and tapped the glass slightly. Then with a small smile he punched a hole right through the shield. Inside the container was a small computer chip no bigger than your thumb.  
"Tiny chip, big money", he said quietly to himself. He picked it up and placed it in a steel case on his belt clip. As soon as he turned to go however he came face to face with the Teen Titans.  
"I'm gonna go on a limb and say your not a member of the police force. So you'd better hand the chip over or you'll be wishing they got to you first", said Robin gesturing toward the fallen policemen. The man raised an eyebrow and continued forward.  
"So are you kids doing some kind of community service thing or what", he asked mockingly.  
"Verrry funny man", said Cyborg taking out his cannon.  
"And you are", asked Raven as if she cared.  
"Shrapnel will do", said the man. He then brought out his own blaster from his arm and wasting no time opened up on the Titans.  
"TITANS GO!" Shouted Robin They separated as the blast went straight for them. Laughing like a mad man Shrapnel let loose shot after shot after shot. From behind little barricades Starfire, Cyborg, and Raven sent their own ordinance after him. Dodging all of their attacks Shrapnel made his way for the nearest exit. The dust cleared as Beast Boy saw him leave. He pointed in that direction and Robin stood back up.  
"TITANS AFTER HIM!" shouted Robin as he took off out the door.  
They soon found themselves running (or flying) atop the roofs of buildings near the marketplace. They came to a screeching halt after temporarily loosing sight of him. Then out of nowhere Shrapnel jumped out stuck each of them with a small disk. Raven then flew after him only to find that she couldn't fly. Beast Boy couldn't change, Cyborg became immobilized, Robin was receiving a series of electric shocks, Starfire's starbolts died out and she was also unable to fly. Shrapnel had disabled their powers and abilities.  
With a smirk Shrapnel darted in the opposite direction apparently triumphant. Star was the fastest one who was able to walk at that point so she took off after him. She ran as fast as she could behind while trying to pull the disk off of herself. Noticing that she was behind him Shrapnel took a sharp right and somehow managed to jump fifty feet to the next roof top. Star's eyes widened as she was nearly successful in pulling off her disk. She got closer and closer to the edge as she felt small amounts of her power returning. Running faster and faster she pulled off the disk just as she jumped the edge throwing herself well onto the other side.  
Landing gracefully Starfire charged up her fists and began to look around. There were a lot of large air-conditioning units around, which provided a lot of cover for someone lying in wait. Shrapnel stepped out from around the corner and pointed his arm at her. Seeing him out of the corner of her eye Star leapt to one side just as he fired a small missile at her.  
"You are either the brains or just the brawn of the group", said Shrapnel circling her. "Pulling off the patch was smart; however, coming after me was not". Star had heard enough she fired her eye beams at his feet hoping to knock him off balance. He dodged the blasted and threw a grenade in her direction; it went off and sent her flying against a wall. When she looked back up Shrapnel had gone.  
"Who is this guy", asked Star. She got up went to rejoin her friends. 


	2. Worrying too much

Let me know how this chapter turns out.  
  
A couple of hours later Starfire helped get her friends back to the tower. Using her newly reacquired abilities, she managed to zap the disks off of the others. Cyborg still needed some slight repair with his actuation servos (parts that let him move), but all in all the Titans remained fairly unscathed.  
"Whoever this guy is, he defiantly took us by surprise", said Cyborg now able to move his legs.  
"Tell me about it", said Robin walking over to the computer console. "Who would have thought that he would know enough about us to totally nullify our abilities"? He brought the internet and using some "special" access codes, linked up to any files or articles that might give them a clue as to whom they're up against.  
"The only thing we seem to know about him is the name he gave us", said Raven. The rest of the team joined Robin at the screen.  
"That is true, but to rely on just that would be slightly naïve", remarked Star from behind Robin.  
"I was merely commenting on how little information we have", retorted Raven. "Besides, the name might have some kind of significance".  
"Good call", said Robin. He gestured toward the screen and everyone began to read.  
"Whoa", said Cyborg. "This guy's got one hell record follow'n him around". Robin began to read out loud.  
"I was only able to find three files on him but it may just what we need", he accessed the first. "First one begins here at the C.I.A., apparently Shrapnel was there top field agent. His former name was Louis Decker. He lost not only his arm but also a good chunk of that side of his body during in the Vietnam War. He had been left for dead during the battle of the Ia'drang Valley. After spending five years in the hospital he reemerged as a mercenary for hire". Robin clicked on the next file and Raven took the floor.  
"The damaged parts of his body were replaced by highly advanced bionic technology thought merely to be theoretical. The metal is a mixture of titanium and atimantium which has been said to be indestructible for the most part". She scrolled downwards and came to a close up of his arm. "His arm hides a sizable arsenal of various weapons".  
"Sheeesh doesn't this guy have any kind of weakness", asked BB sarcastically. Raven sweat dropped and was about to continue but it was Starfire's turn to talk.  
"Over the years he has stolen a number of radioactive materials, government aircraft parts, and advanced technology from the military's top supplier; Octech Industries"-  
-"Who industries", interrupted Beast Boy. Looking slightly irritated, Starfire read a small caption to the side of the page.  
"The company is owned and run by a man by the name of Alec Octavius".  
"That name sounds familiar somehow", said Robin scratching his chin. He switched off the screen and rose from his chair. The wall clock read eleven thirty so they decided to adjourn to their rooms and get some rest. Instead of going to her room however Star made her way to the top of the roof. It was a bit chilly that evening and Star found herself rubbing her arms. Just when she decided that it was too cold she felt a familiar cape cover her and she instantly felt warm.  
"Thought you might want some company", said Robin leaning on the railing next to her.  
"You thought correctly", said Star with a smile. The wind would pick up and then die down off and on. From the moment she came up her, Robin had the idea that something was wrong. So he decided to spill it out.  
"Whats wrong Star", he asked frowning slightly. Star was hesitant at first then sighed.  
"I can't keep myself from wondering if maybe if I had been more vigilant on that roof top", she paused. "Maybe Shrapnel would not have gotten away". She hung her dead down in undeserving shame. Robin shook his head.  
"Star your worrying about the wrong thing. You could have been really hurt, but you weren't and that's what matters". Star looked up at Robin and drew imaginary circles on the railing.  
"You, are certain", she asked quietly.  
"Star I will never lie to you and I don't intend to start now", said Robin. And this made Starfire smile big. Robin always had a way to cheer her up when she was either beating herself up or just down. "We should get inside its gett'n a little cold out here", said Robin pointing to the door. Star nodded, handed him back his cape and they went off to bed.  
  
Not bad for a second chapter. What do u think? Good? Bad? Try to get the next one to u asap. 


	3. Dr Alec Octavius

I might be getting better at this. Let me know. This chapter is much longer than one and two.  
  
The next morning all of the Titans slept in. It was nearly twelve in the afternoon before Starfire awoke. Thought it was late, she usually was the first one to wake up. Half asleep and eyes drooping somewhat she walked into the kitchen and opened the fridge to see what was for breakfast. All that was there were two eggs (one broken), half a jug of orange juice, two day old hash browns, and one of Beast Boy's socks. Star decided to be safe and fixed herself a bowl of cereal. "Hmmmm", she said to herself. Star liked all kinds of cereals, most of all sugar cereals. She like sugar cereals so much that she thought chocolate frosted sugar bombs from a Calvin and Hobbes comic was real. This morning she decided to go with Lucky Charms, though she thoroughly enjoyed a bowl of Count Chocula. She was in the middle of her cereal when Cyborg came into the room.  
"Mor"- -"ning Star", he said through a large yawn. He looked in the fridge and put on the same look Star did earlier. "Okay. What is one of BB's socks doing with our food", he asked mildly disgusted.  
"Theoretically he ran out of closet space", said Star. She shoveled a large spoonful of marshmallows into her mouth. Star liked to eat the brown pieces first and then eat all the marshmallows.  
"Star do you have any idea how bad for your teeth that is", asked Cyborg getting ready to cook the one and only cookable egg.  
"How can such delicious morsels be bad for you", asked Star through a mouthful of Lucky Charms. Cyborg just stared. "What"?  
"Never mind", said Cy waving his hand. Next to come in was Robin. He looked like he had just taken a shower. Robin's usual morning routine was get up, train, shower, breakfast, kick bad guy butt, chill out, go to bed, and repeat.  
"Good morning Robin", said Star in her most cheery voice. "Would you like to partake in some highly sugared breakfast foods with me"? Robin took one look at the cereal and turned green. He shook his head.  
"No thanks Star, I was kninda looking forward to a beef omelet", he said scratching the back of his neck.  
"Good luck", said Raven coming up from behind Robin. "Cyborg devoured what was left of the meat not too long ago for a midnight snack". Robin shot a grimace over at Cyborg who had finished making his egg.  
"What, I was hungry", said Cy. Robin was still glaring at him. "Aw quite whining and find something else to eat. Oh by the way we're out of eggs, and milk, and orange juice". He sated to walk to the table. "Oh yeah and bread".  
"Maybe I will have some of that cereal Star", said Robin aggravated.  
"I don't see how that is possible, we are out of milk remember", reported Starfire sadly looking into her empty bowl.  
"Fine I'll eat it dry I just want some food", pouring himself a glass of water.  
"How are you surviving this morning Raven", asked Starfire over her shoulder.  
"Herbal tea", said Raven emotionlessly.  
Beast Boy was the last to get up, and even though he had at least an hour more of sleep than all of them, he still came in looking like he hadn't slept in days. He shlumped his way over to the kitchen and bumped into the wall instead of going to the pantry. He backed up and then bumped into the same wall. Oddly enough the rest of the Titans seemed to ignore this Beast Boy morning behavior, most likely this was how he woke every morning. Finally Raven got fed up with the continued bumping.  
"Will you please cut that out Beast Boy", asked Raven through gritted teeth.  
"Sorry Rae, must've don't it again. I got up before I woke up", said BB. He went rummaging around in the fridge and pulled out his last bit of tofu eggs. He turned around the box and read over the directions. "Lets see", he began to read to himself. "Place powder into bowl, ad water, whisk to desired consistency, and simmer for five minuets".  
"Tell me Beast Boy", said Star from the table. "Why is it Cyborg's eggs are considerably different from your eggs"?  
"Because mine are real", said Cyborg reading a paintball magazine.  
"Hey! Mine are just as real as yours bolts for brains", retorted BB.  
"Uh yeah, that's why mine come from a chicken and yours come from a powder"!  
"ALRIGHT! THAT'S ENOUGH", shouted Robin. The room went silent. He sat back down and regained his cool. "Now hurry up and finish your meals, I've decided to pay a visit to that company Shrapnel's been stealing from".  
"If what Shrap's been stealing is so top secret, they might say a word about to anyone even us", said Cy shrugging his shoulders.  
"That is possible, but we have to try. Who knows what he could be up to with technology like that in his hands", said Star trying to scoop up remaining sugar bits with her finger.  
"Right, and one more thing", said Robin. All eyes turned on him. "I think we may need to stop by the grocery store on the way back". There were some general nods of agreement and they went back to eating.  
  
A few hours later the Titans were standing in the lobby of Jump City's Octech Ind. Building. Upon entering their jaws dropped, for they had hardly ever seen anything as fancy and high tech as this place.  
"I feel like I'm in some kind upper crust hotel", said BB. Cyborg, Beast Boy, and Raven walked over to a large fish tank and looked around. "Hey look at that one, I've been him before", shouted BB happily. "Boy they sure have good taste fish".  
"Dude check this one out", said Cy pointing. It was a fish that looked like a shark but appeared to have no teeth.  
"Whoa weird", said BB pushing his nose up against the glass. "Wonder why it sticks to the glass like that? And why doesn't it have any teeth"?  
"It's cleaning the surface of the glass and feeds off of the algae that it cleans up", said Raven rolling her eyes.  
"So what your saying is that it eats the trash that the fish make", said Cy with a raised eyebrow. Raven opened her mouth to answer but decided otherwise.  
"Never mind", she said. And she sat down in a small chair off in the corner. Robin placed himself at the front desk waiting patiently for service while Starfire became absorbed with the pair of turntable doorways that lead in and out of the building. She had flown in through a window so she missed the doors. She approached it cautiously and put her hand out to stop the door from turning. She stepped in and walked forward and ended up outside. She giggled at her ability to make it work properly (remembering a meager blender incident which does not need mentioning at this time). Feeling like she mastered the device she walked back through to get back inside. She paused to see if her friends or Robin were watching, however that was a mistake. Though she stopped moving, the door did not. Starfire then found herself being forced into numerous circles by a sudden rush of people storming through the door.  
While tapping the desk rather loudly Robin looked around the room for any sign of an employee, instead he saw Starfire wanting more than anything to get out of her mini rollercoaster.  
"Oh boy", he said jumping up. He took out a bird-a-rang and stuck it on one of the passing sides. Soon enough the rope became taught and the door came to a sudden halt, throwing Starfire a few five feet into the building. Robin and the rest of the Titans ran over to her, Robin helped her up. "Are you alright", holding her steady. She swayed on the spot and put her hands to her head.  
"Yes Robin I am quite alright. At least I will be as soon as the building itself ceases to spin", she said leaning against a wall for support.  
"You need to be more careful", said Raven in a scolding voice. "A display like that could get us kicked out of here". Sure enough from behind them they heard a stern voice say "Can I help you". They all turned to see a tall stony faced woman with her arms folded. The only things that seemed to show any life were her eyelids.  
"Guess we go by service without a smile here", whispered BB. Starfire let out a soft giggle. The woman shot a look at Star, and her smile faded.  
"We're here to speak to Alec Octavius", said Robin taking a step forward. The woman's eyes narrowed.  
"For what reason", she asked. Her lips barely parting.  
"The security of this city", said Cy putting up his hands. The woman studied them closely and raised her head somewhat.  
"I'm sorry but he is unavailable at this or any other time", she said not once taking her eyes of them. By now Star had regained her balance.  
"But this is an emergency", she said rubbing her head one last time.  
"Why don't you give me a specific reason, and I'll decide if it's an emergency or not". The Titans began to get inpatient. Robin took out his communicator and held it up.  
"We're the Teen Titans, we need to talk to Octavius, its extremely important". The woman sniggered somewhat.  
"Whether that is true or not, do you really believe that is going to make a difference".  
"This is going nowhere", said Raven under her hood.  
From another room someone was watching the Titans verbally fight with the woman. He watched as Robin demonstrated some of his moves in order to try and convince the woman further. He laughed quietly to himself, then buzzed his secretary.  
"Let them come up", he said.  
Back on the ground floor Beast Boy was in the middle of changing into a variety of animals, the woman stood in the same spot not at all impressed. Finally BB collapsed on the ground from exhaustion, and Robin had had enough.  
"That's it, either take us to him or we'll find another way", he sweeping his hand through the air. The woman bent down pointing.  
"And I'm telling that if you don't leave now I'm going to"-. She was interrupted by a loud "Eh hem"! They turned and to face a man in a suit wearing an earpiece. Obviously he was a member of security.  
"Dr. Octavius will see immediately", he said and he motioned for them to follow them. They all pushed past the woman except for Star who flew right up to her.  
"You should consider taking part in the Tamaranian festive of Blothog", she said happily. The woman's face did not change in the slightest so Star quickly joined the others. They all gathered into a window elevator and began to rise upward. They all looked out over the city as they rose up to the fifty second floor. The elevator came to a stop and they followed the man to a set of double doors. "At least they do not spin" Star thought to herself. They walked into a large room with equally large windows. They gazed out over the entire city (I emphasize entire).  
"Marvelous view isn't it", said someone form a desk. They all snapped out of it and saw a young man smiling at them.  
"Sorry ", said Robin facing the man.  
"Oh that's alright, I find myself somewhat captivated by it sometimes". The Titans all guessed who this man was but were surprised by him. He was not at all like they expected. Instead of being old hard, he was quite young and spirited. If they had to guess, they'd say he was no older than twenty five. "I am Alec Octavius, chairman of Octech Ind., and am honored to meet you. Won't you have a seat"? A little taken aback, the Titans seated themselves in five chairs in front of his desk. Robin in the middle, Star to his right, to her right Raven, and on Robin left Cyborg, and next to him BB. "Well, what can I do for you"? Robin leaned forward slightly and put some printed out files on Octavius' desk who opened it and looked through the files.  
"We understand that a former C.I.A. agent by the name of Louis Decker has been stealing from your company's assets", said Robin. Alec rubbed his forehead and nodded stiffly.  
"Yes that's true, but if you don't mind me asking, what does that have to do with you"? The Titans all looked at each other.  
"We need a list of the items he has stolen from you", said Robin. And Octavius' expression changed from welcoming to slightly fearful. He fidgeted with the files and then stuck them back into the folder.  
"I am sorry but I cannot divulge that information at this time or in the near future", he said with a small frown.  
"But you don't understand what he could do with the stuff he might have stolen", said Cy rising a little.  
"I understand perfectly"! Octavius' voice rose somewhat. "Now you all may be the city's protectors, but be that as it may I cannot tell you what you want to know". Robin nodded, picked up the folder, and rose.  
"I hope your for welfare cause if what ever Shrapnel does causes major damage, its going to point to your company", said Robin tapping the folder. The other Titans turned their heads back to Octavius. Who at that point looked as though he were really considering it. Finally he pressed a button on his desk.  
"Yes Dr", came a voice from the intercom.  
"Mrs. Lane, hold my calls for me please". His secretary replied in the affirmative and he paused for a moment. Not but a few days ago there was a breach in security in one of the sublevels below this building. We found that several generators were missing, but that proved to all that he took".  
"What kind of generators are we talking about here", asked Robin sitting back down.  
"Very powerful atomic generators which are capable of creating sustained amounts of biogenic radiation". Star's eyes suddenly widened.  
"B-b-biogenic", she said quivering. Everyone, even Alec looked at her in surprise at Star's reaction to the subject.  
"It seems your friend here can save me the trouble of explaining it, but so far that is all he has acquired from me".  
"Well thanks for your help, and we'll keep in touch", said Robin. The Titans began to leave.  
"Robin", called Octavius. They turned back and he rose from his desk and approached them. "What I have told you here today is completely off the record. None outside this room can know about what has been discussed". He then made it to were he was looking Robin in the eye. "You must not let him use what ever it is he is building. The fate of tens of thousands depend on it". Robin nodded, then he and the others left the room. Outside all of them took a huge breathe of air.  
"Geeez, I thought I'd choke to death the room was so stiff", said BB clasping his throat. However Robin's mind was on other things.  
"Star we need to know everything you know about this bio-whosi- wasit". Star nodded shortly, as if she had no desire to talk about it. They then continued on back to the tower.  
  
Back inside Octavius' office, the woman at the door approached him as he was sitting in his chair.  
"This was a mistake, we are wasting time", she said sternly. Octavius rolled his eyes.  
"The company's time is my time, and I shall spend it however I choose".  
"Do not forget what we are doing her Alec. Decker is already a handful, the Titans could complicate things". Octavius threw a wadded up piece of paper into the trash can and turned his head loosely at her.  
"You know what your problem is Sybil", he said throwing another paper ball. "Your way to tense. You really need to get our more, get a massage, take a cruise or something".  
"This is not some COMPUTER GAME ALEC"!  
"Will you please keep your voice down, and let me deal with my own problems".  
"You know your uncle let things get out hand with Spider-man. And look what happened to him.  
"I know, I've read his obituary a hundred times", said Alec as if nagged. He was about to let loose another ball but went deep in thought. "The Titans are immaterial. I've given them enough to keep their minds occupied. At first I was merely curious about them. Now I think I may have just found the one who will do our work for us".  
"But if they fully discover what Decker has, then they may be hesitant to return it to us. You have already allowed them to know to much and that alien girl seems to know more about it than you do".  
"I INVENTED THE TECHNOLOGY", shouted Octavius banging his fist on the table. "No one knows it better than I". The woman bowed her head to acknowledge him. He strode over to the window. "The national engineering convention for the Joint Chiefs is approaching and if things go wrong I'm going to need a scapegoat". He walked back over to his desk and brought out a few slips of paper and handed them to Sybil. "I want them followed. I want to know every move they make, every word they speak". She nodded and headed out of the room. "Sybil". She stopped and turned. "For the time being our little friends are working for us. However, if at any time they become a liability to me or jeopardize my secrecy, eliminate them". She nodded once more and left the room. Octavius sat back down and sunk one last paper ball.  
  
As I said this one was much longer than the last two. So what'd you think? Next chapter is coming soon. 


	4. Past Horrors

TITAN"S TOWER  
  
The Titans all sat through a pretty silent dinner. They had just come the office of a young and obviously devious corporate tycoon. They would have been fools to fully believe what Octavius told them., but for now its all they had. After dinner they all gathered around the main viewer and Starfire took a seat in front of it. For someone who had never used an earth computer she typed fairly quickly. When she finished she turned to her friends and began her explanation, as she talked the computer displayed what she said.  
  
"Undoubtedly the subject is plainly theoretical on Earth, however on Tamaran it is a widely researched property", said Starfire.  
  
"So what exactly is a biogenic generator", asked Robin his arms crossed. The other Titans all looked back at Starfire. She sighed and then continued.  
  
"The generator is but a way to create the reaction. Biogenic radiation is highly active, and extremely dangerous. It has the ability to consume organic matter at the subatomic level", she could see some confused faces among her friends, especially Beast Boy. "It eats you alive down to your DNA strands". Everyone listening immediately jumped back twenty feet.  
  
"Dude that's the most disgusting thing I've heard today! And that's saying something", he said nodding to himself.  
  
"How long does a victim have if exposed to the radiation", asked Cyborg. Star was hesitant to answer. As though she didn't want to give them more distressing news.  
  
"A microscopic amount could kill everything in Octavius' building in mere minuets". Raven frowned and Robin's head sank even lower if possible.  
  
"Is there anything we can do to contain it somehow", asked Robin hoping the answer would be good. Star turned back to the computer and displayed an animated cross-section view of a generator. It showed various components and two rather large containers.  
  
"Insides the cylinders are two completely harmless elements, however when mixed together create the reaction that forms into the radiation". She turned back to the Titans. "If you can keep those two elements from becoming one, then there will be no danger what so ever". All of the Titans let out a deep sigh. "May stop talking about his bad thing now", asked Star rubbing her arm and looking uneasy.  
  
"Sure. Whats wrong Star"? Robin was looking at her with a concerning look.  
  
"Forgive me, there is nothing wrong I am just tired. I will see you all tomorrow". With that she left the room and everybody speechless. Robin watched her leave then turned to Raven.  
  
"Well?" Raven pulled down her hood.  
  
"I could sense heightened emotions with regard to fear, sadness, and past memories that she had wish to remain repressed".  
  
"What kind of memories", asked BB.  
  
"That we'll have to find out from her. Good night", she said without a change in tone. Cyborg shut down the Tower and followed Raven's example of bedtime. Robin started to go and saw BB going trough the fridge.  
  
"Beast Boy what are you doing? We just ate", he asked putting up his arms.  
  
"You mean you guys just ate", he replied peering over the fridge door. "Cy cooked everything that morph into. I didn't eat one bite. You want something", he asked pointing to the open fridge. Robin rolled his eyes.  
  
"Night", he said heading up the hall to his room.  
  
"Yeah, yeah night", said BB from behind the door. "Now lets see, tofu cookies, tofu eggs, tofu hotdogs, tofu burger, or soymilk. Hmmm, so many choices so much time. Hehehe".  
  
Robin was about to enter his room when he heard some soft sobbing coming from Star's. He knocked and heard a shaky voice ask, "Who is it"?  
  
"Uh, its Robin", he said. There was a short pause. Then he heard the door unlock and it slowly opened. Star's face was half hidden behind the door.  
  
"What is it", she asked quietly.  
  
"I just came to see if you were alright, you left the room in such a hurry".  
  
"I'm fine", she started to close the door but Robin put his hand up on the door.  
  
"Starfire, whats wrong", he looked her in the eyes and she sighed in defeat to his. She opened her door and invited him in. She sat down on her bed and Robin pulled up a rather lightly colored chair.  
  
"On Tamaran, many years ago, we were under attack from Gordanians. I believe here they would be referred to as terrorists", she gulped and continued. "They came and used a single weapon that killed over eleven thousand Tamaranians". Robin's eyes widened. A tear ran down her face. "Most of the images have been erased from my mind from fear of being forever traumatized, but I still remember far off screams and the loss of good friends, and"-. Her voice seemed to cut off and she hiccupped. Robin sat down next to her on the bed and put an arm around her shoulder. She rested her head on his and grabbed his arm. "Robin, we cannot allow Shrapnel to use that technology. I could not bear to witness its power once more". Her grip tightened.  
  
"Don't worry Star, I don't know what he's planning to do with it. But what ever it is he wont get away with it". Starfire didn't answer, she simply sat and held. Robin noticed this and took a small needle out of a pouch in his belt. He bent down to her ear. "I think you should sleep now". He lightly pricked her with the needle and Robin felt her grip loosen as she gently drifted off. He laid her down on her bed and pulled the covers over her. He walked to her door and stepped halfway through it and looked back at her. "Night".  
  
How was that? Another short chapter. R&R please and tell me what you think. 


	5. Things withheld

Last Chapter. I really need to know what you all think. I cant get any better if I don't know what I'm doing wrong. So tell me what you think.  
  
All day the Titans had kept an eye out for anything unusual which might shout Shrapnel. They had been monitoring all security systems and safe guards, but so far he hadn't struck anywhere. It was getting to the point where the Titans were just sitting there playing solitaire. Beast Boy was on the verge of just giving up.  
  
"Noting, nothing", he said to himself. "More nothing, lots of nothing, I'll have a side order of nothing, looks like a one hundred percent chance of nothing"-. He then saw a blinking light on one of the spots on the computerized map, this was followed by a beeping sound. He began to wave his hand behind his back. "Hey guys I've got something". Everyone jumped up so fast they all knocked over their seats. Beast Boy zoomed in on the location and printed it out in writing. "He's at the Jump City reservoir", he said handing Robin the paper. Robin grinned before saying "Titans go".  
  
At the reservoir Shrapnel was busy holing up electrical cables to what appeared to be the generators. He connected a small meter to one of the generators and frowned slightly.  
  
"Seventy five percent power. It'll have to do I suppose". He was reaching for a red switch when a flying disk out of nowhere struck his hand. He recoiled in pain and looked over his shoulder. The disk returned to its owner, Robin, with the rest of the Teen Titans behind him.  
  
"More like seventy five years in prison, give or take a decade", said Robin. Shrapnel activated his arm blaster.  
  
"I have no time for you teenage vigilantes, now GET OUT OF HERE"! He let loose a merciless wave of laser fire.  
  
"TITANS MOVE", shouted Robin. The five of them separated as the blasts went in all directions. Robin brought out his staff and charged at Shrapnel, while Starfire flew overhead and released a barrage of starbolts. Shrapnel dodged them all just in time to block Robin's downward hack with his staff. He grabbed Robin by the chest and sent fifty thousand volts through him. Robin screamed in pain and fell down. Shrapnel would have congratulated himself had he not been lifted off the ground by black energy, "Azerath Metrion Zinthos"! Then blasted to the other side of the room by Cyborg. Raven floated down next to Robin and began to heal his burns rapidly while Starfire and Beast Boy went in for another assault.  
  
Beast Boy came in as a tiger and slashed at Shrapnel in the leg. Starfire backed him up with a shot from her eye beams. Shrapnel had now reached the point of pissed off. As Starfire came in for a collision coarse he reached up grabbed her by the throat. Taken completely by surprise Star couldn't do anything but embrace the vat she had been thrown into. Then he focused on Beast Boy and now Cyborg who came hurtling at him. He threw one of his power inhibitors at Beast Boy and missed, Cyborg was mere feet from Shrapnel and then connected his fist with Shrapnel's face. Shrapnel lay in a corner unconscious.  
  
Raven finished healing Robin's wounds and the two of them joined the other three in front of Shrapnel. As they gathered around him, he peered up and tried to move but found it difficult. Seeing that he had been beaten he reached for one of Robin's bird-a-rangs and threw it at the red switch. The Titans all stared in horror as a fifteen minuets countdown began.  
  
"WHAT HAVE YOU DONE", shouted Robin. Shrapnel smiled.  
  
"Something that should have been done along time ago".  
  
"What are you talking about", asked Cyborg his arm cannon still out.  
  
"The U.S. government had fifteen minuets to meet my demands or this whole city will writher and die", Shrapnel said. He tapped a small U.S. logo, which said that the government knew exactly what was happening.  
  
"IT WILL DO MORE THAN THAT", shouted Star. She grabbed him y the shirt and held him up. "You have seriously misgauged the blast radius, it will cover half of America"!  
  
"It would serve them right", said Shrapnel through gritted teeth.  
  
"Whats that supposed to mean", asked Robin. Shrapnel shot a look at him,  
  
"For years I bumped off everyone on the C.I.A.'s hit list! Every time ending with a completely successful mission status. And every time I came home with not even a pat on the back! Soon I discovered that they basically paid their garbage men more than me! Now I'm TAKING WHAT I EARNED"! He smacked away Star and headed for the control counsel, he typed in a key code and the timer changed from thirteen minuets to one minuets. "Now because of you, America has twelve minuets less". Star shot a fearful look to Robin and nodded. He remembered what she told them about the two cylinders. He whispered something to Cyborg and they both darted at Shrapnel. Who brought up his arm blaster only to have it sliced off by one of Robin's sherikans. Then Cyborg fired his arm cannon containing a grenade disk. Shrapnel's eyes widened as he was hit with the "sonic boom". He was thrown beneath a shelf and a heavy bar knocked him on the head and the last thing he saw were tiny gold stars.  
  
Cyborg immediately opened the main generator and found not to large cylinders but a complex array of wires and tubes. They all couldn't believe this. They had one minuet to shut that thing off or they along with half of the U.S. would die a pretty horrible death.  
  
"Now what", asked Robin.  
  
"Try the red wire, its always the red wire", said BB over Cy's shoulder. They all looked at Beast Boy. "What. Its either that or we just give up and die".  
  
"But what if"- Cyborg began to say. "Ahhh what the hell", he snipped off the red wire and the clock stopped at twenty-one seconds. Everyone exhaled to the point where there was no oxygen left in them. Cyborg smiled at Beast Boy. "BB, that's the last time your going to see me make fun of your movie know-how". They all got a small chuckle (except Raven who merely curved her mouth into a smile). After they had seen Shrapnel off to the police they returned to the reservoir control room and gasped to find it completely empty. They searched everywhere but didn't find so much as a paper clip. As they all looked around each corner a shadowy figure was watching them from a distance through a riflescope. Seeing that the generators were all gone she got up from her firing position and joined the rest of her guards.  
  
The next day the Titans were walking back through the office door of Alec Octavius. He rose at the site of them.  
  
"Ah, the people of retrieved my equipment I can't thank you enough", he said extending his hand. Robin didn't take it but simply stared Octavius in the face. Who read Robin's frustration and returned to his desk. "I can understand if you're all more than slightly miffed".  
  
"You didn't tell us everything the last time we were here", said Robin standing his ground. Raven stepped forward.  
  
"You withheld information that we needed in order to safely deactivate the device", she said her frown darkening. Alec nodded a little and then walked in front of his desk and crossed his arms.  
  
"It was necessary for the protection of this company and my assets", his eyes narrowed.  
  
"WHAT ABOUT THE SAFETY OF MILLIONS OF PEOPLE, OR US", roared Robin pointing to his friends. "If you had just told us what exactly it was we were up against we would have been able to stop him with a lot more confidence".  
  
"Well you didn't have the information", replied Alec and there was a long pause. He shook his head and pulled five small slips of paper out of his coat pocket. "I don't want to part company on bad terms so why don't you attend a small gathering with me"? He handed them the slips of paper and backed away slightly.  
  
"What like a party", asked BB.  
  
"Very good BB", said Alec in a mock kindergarten teacher tone. Beast Boy glared at him and looked over his ticket. "These passes will grant you full access to the nights festivities, it would look good for our country in you all attended". Robin looked from his pass to his friends and back to Octavius.  
  
"First of all, we look after the whole world. Not just America. Though we are home based in this country, we don't exclusively represent it".  
  
"Fine, fine. Look Robin its just a night out to enjoy yourself and witness history in the making". They all put on curious looks.  
  
"Whats going to be so historical", asked Cyborg.  
  
"Ah well, that's a surprise. You all like surprises don't you".  
  
"Not when they deal with you", said Robin. Alec then gave up trying to be friendly.  
  
"Come or don't come, that is your choice. However, if you ever even enter another Octech building again, I'll kill you". And this was something none of them were surprised at.  
  
"I am baffled at how you can be so heartless", said Starfire.  
  
"Well get used to it babe, in corporate lingo I'm called Mr. Big. And will do anything to unsure my continued reign if you will. A business is filled with pawns my friends. And this case was no different. I had a small problem and I used you to fix it". Except in the case of Slade, never had they heard someone speak of such cruelty without fear of being brought to justice. Even so, Slade used some discretion of his movements. Robin took a step closer to Octavius who was smiling rather maliciously.  
  
"If we come to this little party, its going to be to keep an eye on your mafia ass and to hope to God that we catch you red handed with something dirty".  
  
"Well I guess I'll see you all then. You can go now". None of the Titans moved. Al of them staring at Octavius with nothing short of pure anger. "The door isn't going to open itself you know". With that he turned and left through another door. Robin ran after him and found a small room with absolutely no other way out, empty.  
  
"Damn", said Robin to himself.  
  
"What do we do now", asked Beast Boy. Robin looked at his ticket and pocketed it and started to leave. The other Titans followed him out and they headed back to the tower.  
  
TO BE CONTINUED  
  
My next story entry is the conclusion. It will feature a very familiar villain. Though he will be entirely new to the Titan's list of foes. R&R please. 


End file.
